Love finds it's way
by Kaynasou
Summary: Klaroline fanfiction. Caroline finds out about Tyler's affaire with Hayley. She feels betrayed and decides to break up with him. She is devastated and vulnerable when she finds herself attracted to the most dangerous vampire.
1. When a door closes

_**Hi, it's my first fanfiction about The Vampire Diaries, I hope you'll enjoy. Please leave a review so I know if I should continue.**_

* * *

_**Disclamer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries all rights reserved to their specific owners._

_**Context:** Forth season. In this story Klaus isn't a threat to Caroline and her friends anymore. He still is a cruel original though._

_**Summary: **__Caroline finds out about Tyler's affaire with Hayley. She feels betrayed and decides to break up with him. She is devastated and vulnerable when she finds herself attracted to the most dangerous vampire._

* * *

**Tyler's house**

Hayley decides to visit her crush Tyler, she met him a few months ago. They got along very quickly and even shared a hot night together. She never forgot him, he was the only guy she could talk to so she thought she'd see him again and drop at his house.

She knocked at the door and as soon as he opened it jumped in his arms. "Miss me?" She says in a sassy voice. She was thrilled to see him, his eyes widened with surprise and she bursted a big smile. "I forgot how cute your smile is" He says welcoming her in the house. She looked at the ground shyly and stepped inside. "Can I offer you a drink?" He asks politely. "Champagne would be great, thanks" she answers. He smiles at her "What do you have to celebrate?" She gives him a mischievious look and starts kissing him languorously. He kisses her back eagerly at first but then slightely pushes her away. "What?" She asks confused. "We can't, I have a girlfriend". She laughs " Look at me in the eye and tell me you don't want this. If you can do that I'll leave you alone" Hayley stares at him with eager in her eyes, she wanted this just as much as he did, she could tell by his look. He brings her closer to him and presses his lips against hers with passion.

Caroline stops at Tyler's house to ask him out, a highschool friend of hers was throwing a party. It's been a while since they last spent some time together just having fun. She was excited to live a normal teenage party after the constant battles they went through. At the door she took the time to fix her hair and check her make up. She knocked once, then twice, three times no one answered but she knew there was someone in the house. She could hear some noise coming from Tyler's living room. Lamps breaking, hits on the wall. There was obviously a fight. She broke the door open and ran to help him. When she saw his arms around the brown beauty and her lips on his she freezed. Tyler pushed Hayley away violently this time and got closer to Caroline. She instantly put her hand in front of her as an order to stop. "It's not what you think" He stuttered ashamed of himself and not paying any attention to Hayley. "Don't!" She ordonned shaking her hand and holding her tears "It's over." She finished with pain in her voice. She turned around and felt like the world was falling apart around her. 5 minutes earlier she was the happiest girl on the planet, now she almost felt suicidal.

**Caroline's House**

Caroline goes home, she doesn't want to go to the party anymore. How could she have fun after seeing what she saw? She immediately crashes on her bed still dressed up and with her make up still on. He betrayed her, he did something horrible but was still the one to get hurt. She feels rage, she hates him for what he had done, she hates her for kissing him, touching him. Who knew how many times he screwed her over? She is crying all the tears her body could build but it doesn't change a thing. She tries calling Bonnie but she doesn't answer, Elena either so she gets up washes off all the ruined make up and heads to the local bar. She definetly could use some shots.

**The Bar**

At the bar, she could hide her pain, she orders a whisky, normally she didn't drink this type of alcohol alone but that one time she made an exception. "Why the long face?" Inquires a brown skinny guy. "I don't really want to talk about it" She answers in an annoyed ton. The guy's face turns from friendly to threatening "Ok, you don't have to be rude about it" He replies raising his voice. She just wants a moment for herself is it too much to ask? "What are you still doing here?" She says haughtily this time. She shakes her hand for him to go away. His face frowns, he is angry, he raise his hand but can't hit. "Well, well, you've been a naughty boy, apologize!" commands lordly a sweet british accent.

"Thank you Klaus, but I can defend myself" She boldly reacts as he gets even more interested. His eyes take the shine they are when he looks at Caroline. He blow his bursting smile and sits right next to her. She puts her head down and faked reading a text message. Noticing it he laughs and stares at her like there was no tomorrow. The pain Caroline was trying so hard to hide behind her usual boldness appeared. Klaus points it out " What's wrong my love?" He asks truly preoccupied.

She actually appreciates to have someone to talk to, finally! She looks at him in the eyes and notices how comfortable he seems. He always let down his guard when he was with her, now she has to occasion to do the same. She takes a deep breath, it's the first time she says the words out loud. It's difficult because it makes things real. "Well, today I went to see Tyler and I saw him with another girl. He was almost completely naked. It was pathetic, when he looked at me I actually felt like he forgot about me until the minute I surprised him." She says still as angry as she was when she caught him cheating. "Oh" He says in a sad voice even though he is happy to hear that. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk to you about this stuff. Bonnie and Elena won't return my calls and I needed to talk to someone" She says justifiying herself, she is convinced that he had no interest in her life. "Caroline" He says drowning his eyes in hers, he puts his hand upon hers protectingly "There is nothing you can't talk to me about" He looks sincere and Caroline nodds. This intimacy is new to both of them, she feels good with him right now. Klaus doesn't like to see her sad, it is unbearable for him. He didn't feel that for a woman for centuries."But why would he do that? Was he just mocking me the whole time?" She slightely slap her forhead "I'm so dumb!" She complains in a whisper "He is nothing compared to you, you diserve so much better" He says completely honest. "I wish you were right" She answers as a tear falls down her cheek. He gently dries her tear with his finger "He is not worth your tears" She slowly embraces him looking for comfort and he softly strikes her back.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I keep going? Please review if you like it , even if you don't, it would mean a lot**


	2. Far away

_**Hi guys thank you for the reviews. Here is my new chapter R&R please.**_

* * *

Today Caroline feels a little better than when she caught her ex-boyfriend. She felt weird about how she acted in front of Klaus_. Oh my gosh! I made a fool of myself_. She thought as she got up feeling stupid. Today she was meeting Elena and Bonnie at 10 am. She took her phone and checked for her usual text from Tyler. A pinch in her heart made her realise that there won't be anymore early morning texts. He obviously had a lot to think of with his new girlfriend. She dressed up and headed to the grill.

Once there, neither Bonnie nor Elena were here so she picked a table and ordered a hot chocolate.

"You're here, thank god. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Declared a releaved masculine voice.

Caroline raised her head and her face showed anger " Alright then you won't mind looking for me over there" She says pointing at the exit.

He got upset and turned around. She was too angry to talk to right now. He had to give her time to calm down. He walked over the bar and saw Matt working so he decided to saty with him a little.

Caroline was still alone at her table. She texted Elena but got no answer. Klaus gets in the bar and immediately spots Caroline, he joins her and is happy to see that she welcomes him.

"How was your night?" She asks a little uncomfortable from last night.

He smiles lightely when he notices her nervosity. It was sweet. Everything was sweet with Caroline.

"Fine thank you" He says as she enjoyed his accent. "Is it me or you are drinking a hot chocolate?" He asks almost shocked. She nodds. "A vampire like you can't be fully satisfied with a human drink." He says "Except for alcohol" She completes in a small laugh "Except for alcohol" He agreed. Caroline got a text fromElena_ Sorry, we can't make it. I'll explaine later. _Caroline's face betrayes her disapointement. "Something wrong?" He inquires looking straight in her eyes. "Nothing, it just seems like I've been running out of friends lately" She puts her phone in her bag and takes another sip of her hot beverage. "You're killing me with your hot chocolat. We could find you a better drink outside!" He says as an invite to leave the bar. He knew Tyler was listening and it amused him a lot. " I'm on a diet remember?" She says reminding him that she chose not to eat anyone. He laughs again " I'm sure you could get a disgusting wolf to kill." She smiles when she realises he is talking about Tyler. He gives her his hand which she hesitantly holds and they walk towards the door. "So you're going to leave with him and you don't even want to talk to me?" Screams Tyler, Klaus gets between Caroline and the hybrid protectively and looks at him threateningly. Caroline gets in front of Tyler to face him "Or what? You're going to make a scene? Ha ha, you lost that right when you slept with that..." She said her voice full of hate. "That what?" Asked boldly Hayley, she defies Caroline with mischievious eyes. Caroline looks staright in her eyes and made it clear that she was not afraid of her "You're not even worth my time, now get off my face. I need some air, I'm suffocating in here" She replies with a calm yet firm ton which perturbed her so-called rivale. Caroline and Klaus step outside as Tyler grabs Matt's arm. "Can you believe she's with that guy now? Don't you think she is a little hard on me?" He asks hoping Matt would tell him what he wanted to hear. "Sorry guy, I'm with Caroline on this one. You can't cheat on someone and just expect them to forgive you in a blink of an eye! That's messed up dude" He says getting back to work. Hayley ran outside following Caroline, she was determined to make her pay the way she spoke to her. Klaus turns around and puts his hand in Hayley's chest grabbing her heart. His eyes were filled with rage "Do that again and you are dead." He whispered creepily. Hayley's face showed terror and pain, she nodded painfully as he released her. Caroline didn't see what he did to Hayley but honestly she didn't really care. That b**ch could go to hell.

"So what is on your mind Mr Original?" She asks once she gets in the car. "You'll find out soon enough" He says still surprised that she accepted to get in the car with him. He was driving and she was looking for some good music to listen to. A song by Coldplay was playing and she loved it so she increased the volume of the radio and started humming. He kept driving even though he wanted to burst out of laughter. She was the only one to make him laugh like that. She started dancing a little and he looked at her " That's what you call music?" He says teasing her. She nodds "It's good!" She turnes the volume down a bit " What would you call good music?" She inquires trying to know mùore about him. "The Requiem Mass, by Mozart" He answers simply " You know he composed it for me" He declared. She widened her eyes "Alright, I compelled him. But you can't deny it's still genious" He says. She looks at him smirking "You're so old" She teases back turning the volume up again. She keeps dancing and starts lip synching until the end of the song. Klaus laughs out loud this time and pulls the car over. Caroline gets out of the car " Where are we?" She asks as she follows him into the woods. "We are here because this place is beautiful and I don't think you have been here before" "I don't want to break it to you but all I see are trees" She says not seeing the beautiful place he was talking about. "We are almost there" He took her hand and ran at high speed, when they stopped there was an amazing landscape. They were on the top of a high cliff where they had a great view of the sky and nature. She was standing at the edge of the cliff and looking down. "It's quite high" She shouts impressed. She looks down and sees clay, rocks and trees. It smelled so good " You know I could live here and never go back to mystic falls." She declares feeling free and careless. She was standing facing the sun and Klaus could watch the golden glints of her hair waved by the wind. "I believe that's hat you should do" He replies honestly. "Now it's time for a little snack" He continues, inviting her to go back in the woods. Between two trees she focuses on her prays and ends up catching a fox. She feeds then turns around to see Klaus and a young boy " I brought a little something for you" He announces as she notices that Klaus compulsed him. "You know I don't drink human" She says getting a bit upset. That man didn't do anything, he had to let him go. He looks at her and notices her discontent. " I just thought that with all of this drama with your werewolf, you could use a good drink. By bad" He says a bit disappointed. "You shall go now, and you won't remember a thing." It took some time for Caroline to know what he was referring to. "Oh! I forgot" She says confused. Klaus as more than happy to hear that. They headed back to the edge of the cliff at Caroline's demand. She liked it here, away from her life back in Mystic Falls. Away from the drama and the horrible memories she had there. "So how did you find this place?" She asks. "Rebekka and I travelled a lot among the years. We changed friends, lovers, and even names sometimes" She looks at him intrigued "You know when you live for that long you start getting bored. So Rebekka used to come up with ideas and we'd be other people for a while." She looks at him getting closer then sat next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder and kept talking. " Anyways, we had different lives in different cities, different countries. There was only one thing that didn't change. We always had a place where we'd go on our mother's death anniversary. Every year. So about a hundred and fifty years ago, we came in Mystic Falls. I had some unfinished business with Katherine. We stayed her for two or three years I think, the whole city completely changed but I was glad to see that this one stayed the same." He concludes. After that they stayed quite for a moment, she was looking at the view when he was looking at her. She turned her head toward his and met his blue eyes. He moved his head unconsciously closer to her as she did the same. She felt undeniably attracted to him, her heart started racing and she was confused as to why. She stops as their lips were very close to each other's she shakes her head and gets up. "I'm sorry, I can't do that when I'm not sure of my feelings for Tyler." He looked at her smiling away his ache and they both headed to the car. _What just happened?_ She thought as his hope of seducing her slowly grew in him.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please review.**_


	3. Closure

_**Hey guys. I worked on your suggestions and this chapter is a lot less condensed. I hope you will like it please R&R**_

_**Previous Chapter:** He looked at her smiling away his ache and they both headed to the car. What just happened? She thought as his hope of seducing her slowly grew in him._

Caroline stayed quite the whole time her and Klaus were getting back to Mystic Falls. She had to figure out what she felt. She couldn't just jump in a relation with someone else so soon. How could she have forgotten Tyler so fast? Her feelings were still confused, that must be it. There was no other explication. During the ride she didn't look at him once, she looked at the window.

Once she got home she called Elena and told her to come over and to bring Bonnie with her she had an emergency.

"Oh god! You won't believe what happened to me today!" She says crazy.

Elena and Bonnie look at her strangely.

"What?" Asks Bonnie

"I almost kissed... a guy." She says hesitantly maybe she shouldn't say that it was Klaus. He tried to kill Elena, so she might not like it. And thinking about it Caroline either didn't like it.

" You mean another guy than Tyler? What happened to you two? Is everything ok?" Asks Elena apparently she didn't hear.

Caroline was shocked to see that her own friends didn't know about Tyler cheating on her.

"It's over" She says sadly

Bonnie and Elena group hug her.

"I'm so sorry Caroline " Apologizes Bonnie

"Don't be, I'm happy I caught him cheating with that Hayley" She says getting angry again.

"What a whore! I'm sure she's ugly and he made the biggest mistake of his life. He doesn't diserve to be with you" Replies the witch.

"Now tell us about your mystery new guy" Says Elena excited

Caroline smiles "Well, we spent the afternoon together when you girls ditched me. It was all romantic and I had the occasion to know him better. To see that he really was sweet." She says her voice getting smoother and her eyes shining a bit.

Elena notices her shine " I can't tell you really like the guy, so what happened why didn't you kiss him?"

"I figured it was too soon and to be honest, what I felt scared me. I told him I shouldn't do that until I know what I feel for my ex" She says not knowing what she had to do about her feelings for Klaus.

"I think you should have some closure with him. It'll settle your break up and you'll be free to date again without wondering anything." Says Bonnie absolutely certain, Elena nodded conviced as well that it was the solution.

"So once I talked to Tyler, I'll be free to date?" She says, it seemed simple. "Ok so I'll talk to him"

The day after that she called Tyler and they met at the bar.

"Caroline, thank you for agreeing to hear me out." She barely nodds " I am sorry for what I did, she doesn't mean anything. I swear, you are the one I love. You're the only girl I want in my life. I was dumb, I didn't think. Please, please forgive me Caroline." He says totally begging.

Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Oh really! She doesn't mean anything? It was just sexe right? You hurt me Tyler. How could I trust you som much. I'm so stupid for thinking you changed. Did you even love me?" She asks keeping her tears to herself.

"Of course I did, I do" He says

"And yet you had to ruin everything we had for a booty call. I'm sorry Tyler but I can't forgive you. No forget that I'm not sorry at all. I'm not getting back together with you. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. So just keep your apology to yourself because you already done enough for me to know that I could never trust you"

"I don't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt you. What's wrong with me? Everytime I'm happy, I find the way to screw up everything." He punches the table with frustration and she gets up.

Caroline joins Elena and Bonnie, they were here to support her. Hayley sits in front of Tyler, he doesn't seem happy to see her.

"Get out of here you bitch!" He says almost screaming.

"Oh, now I'm a bitch right? Before Caroline came in you didn't seem to hate me this much."

"Go away before I get really angry, you ruined my life. Why did you come back? You're just a whore!" He yells so upset her scared her.

Hayley put her hair behind her ear " I didn't do it alone. I never forced you to do anything. I didn't rape you. So don't take out your anger on me. You're a whore just as much as I am." She says hurt, she loved Tyler and he was there telling her awful things. She didn't think she diserved this. After all, he had the choice. He could have left! It was too easy to blame her.

"Leave now!"

"I'm staying right here" She replies stubbern

"Leave or I might hurt you" His eyes reflected rage, he really resented her for what happened between him and Caroline. He was so angry he could have killed Hayley. She knew he wasn't kidding so she got out of the bar.

Caroline was talking to her friends all happy and smily. She decided to give Klaus a chance and see what happened.

"Ok girls, I'm on my way to start my new life! Wish me luck" She says as nervous as she would be for a first date even if it wasn't one.

"Break a leg" Both of them shouted

Caroline meets Klaus at his house. He welcomes her with open arms, litteraly. She hugs him hello and gets inside. He closes the door behind her and turns around to look at her in the eyes.

"What brings you here my love?" He asks his british accent as sexy as always.

"I thought about yesterday and what happened." She says suddenly all shy and reserved

"We don't have to talk about it. I get it, you need time. You just broke up." He replies, he didn't want to lose her even if they ended up being only friends.

"No, no, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about"

He looks at her intrigued, he never knew what she thought, it was a part of her charm. She shook her head and bite her lower lip.

"You know when I said I didn't know how I felt about Tyler?" She said in a small and nervous voice, he nodded slowly "I was actually talking about you." His eyes widened and you could litteraly read the hope on his face "It's all new to me and it scares me..." She says confused herself as he waited for her to finish her sentence, he looked so cute. " But I'm willing to try."

The whole house was quite and both of them were stuck in one position. Her eyes were captured in his, she never stared that long in someone else's eyes. They were so blue, and held so much fragility and suffering. Klaus put a hand in Caroline's hair and just enjoyed seeing her looking at him lovingly. This moment was the most pure and honest he ever lived in two thousands years of existance. He then gently caressed her cheek and she jumped at his lips before he even got the time to do it himself. Their kiss was full of passion, full of love. They both felt like they knew each other for ever.

Caroline was hit by the strength of what she felt. A burning desire, a consuming need to feel his hands upon her shoulder , an amazing wish to never break this embrace. When they finally broke the kiss, they both hated the loss they felt. Klaus was overwhelmed, he knew Caroline was special, he knew it the moment she spoke to him but he didn't expect anything like that. Their feelings were disturbing, burning, violent and strong. No one could take away this love. Caroline was terrified, this love and eager she experience was so new, she thought she loved Tyler but she realised she didn't today in Klaus' arms.

"Wow!" She declares still submerged by their chemestry. Without thinking about it she walked out the door and ran to her house.

On her way home she noticed an unwanted guest.

"Get the hell away from my house Hayley!" She screamed furious.

"Or what? You'll call your Original for help?" She retorted rebellious.

Caroline is ready to fight when she finds herself stuck in two hybrids arms. Hayley got close to her hurt and furious as well.

"Because of you Tyler won't talk to me! He's convinced that I ruined your relationship with him. He's mad. I'm not the only one to blame he is guilty too! You're going to pay, slutty vampire!" She yelled with hate right before she bite Caroline in the neck. The brown headed hybrid bite several times increasing her chances to kill her rival. Once Caroline passed out she called her friends off and left.

Out of strengh Caroline got up as soon as Hayley got far enough, she could barely stand on her feet. The pain was surreal she felt her whole body tense and headed back to Klaus' house. It was hard to run but she had to, she took her car and painfully started it. Her vision was troubled, she saw in double and was lost. She stopped her car and decided to run to his house. She could cause an accident in her car. Her bites started to burn and she knew she had to hurry otherwise she'd die. She finally got to the door and opened it without knocking. She fell out of strengh at the door.

"Caroline!" He shouted rushing by her side. He felt like someone had ripped off his heart.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please review and I'll talk to you next time. Kisses**_


	4. Closer

_**Hey, sorry it took so long. Enjoy, R&R**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:** "Caroline!" He shouted rushing by her side. He felt like someone had ripped off his heart._

He holds her protectively and sits on the couch. He sits her against his chest, bites his own arm and gives it to her. Giving blood to another vampire was always intimate. Her fangs bite Klaus' arm as the feeling of it spreaded to his body creating an overwhelming desire. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweetness of her bite, the feeling of having her against him. Blood sharing was the second most personal experience two vampires could have right after sex. He stroke her hair as she was drinking copiously, she was still weak but she could feel her strengh grow. A sensual vibe crossed both of their veins which made Klaus' body tense under the pleasure. She caressed his arm with the top of her cool fingers and a shiver went through him. His face was buried in Caroline's hair, inhaling her perfume as he lowered his head to her neck. He softly put his lips on her skin which increased the exctasy of the moment.

Caroline already drank Klaus' blood before but it was never this intense. The more drops she had, the more she felt close to him. There was no pretend, no pride, no games, nothing else but them. The trenscending sensuality of his blood healing her convinced her that he was what she wanted. She loved feeling his lips on her, his fingers run down her body. It was beautiful, once she had enough blood, she got closer to his face and he jumped at her lips passionately. She eagerly pressed his lips against his and let her hands run down his chest. He pins her against the wall as her burning desire grows. She takes his jacket off and tears up his white shirt. He smiles and wildly snatches off her blue dress. The sight of her almost naked body drove Klaus' lips down her stomach which caused her a moan.

_**The next morning.**_

Caroline got up in Klaus' bed. Feeling happy.

"Good morning my love" He says kissing her shoulder.

"Good morning Mr Original!" She replies with a bold smile.

"You're still calling me that after last night?" He asks worried that it didn't mean as much for her that it meant for himself.

" Yeah! It suits you well. And it's kind of sexy, I like it." She says getting up

He smiles but his face gets severe in a blink of an eye. Caroline looks at him concerned.

"What wrong?" She inquires.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asks getting furious.

"Yes, I do and I believe there was a bit of this going on" She whispers as she kisses him softly.

He stops her and she sits besides him "Oh!" She says remembering Hayley's attack.

"Who did that to you my dear?" He asks rage filling his eyes.

"It was Hayley. That bitch is dead!" She states in a firm tone.

_**Later this morning**_

Caroline was with her friends Elena and Bonnie. She couldn't stop smiling even the Hayley thing couldn't take away her joy.

"Someone got lucky last night!" Teases the witch.

"Bonnie!" Says Elena

"What? Like it wasn't what you thought?" She replies looking at Elena amused

"Last night was perfect! Oh my god, I spent the night!" She complains.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We never went on an actual date, we just jumped right at it!" She says feeling a bit guilty but still happy. She blushes when she thinks about the night before.

"Enough I want to meet the lucky guy!" Declares Elena.

Caroline's phone rings, _saved by the bell, _she thinks. Her relief disappears when she realises the call was from Tyler.

"What a douchbag!" She says picking up her phone " Get a freaking life Tyler!" She shouts right before she hangs up.

"Come on Caroline you have to at least tell us if he's a vampire, human, werewolf or hybrid"

"Sorry girls I need to go! I have to meet him, for some unfinished business we need to fix."

Caroline takes her car and heads to Klaus'. Her phone rings and she is happy to see that it's him.

"Hey you, what's new?"

"Catched a brunette hybrid you might be interested in. You want to have some fun or should I start without you?" He says in a creepy voice.

"Suit yourself. Mr Original, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She says enjoying her revenge.

_**Klaus' House.**_

"There's no need to run, no need to scream. No one will hear you." He says in a twisted smile.

Hayley is terrified but she still is as rebellious as always.

He grabs her in a heavy grasp and breaks her left arm. She screams out of pain but pulls herself together again. "Go ahead, break my bones. It's nothing I never felt before." She says facing him.

"If that is your wish" He says in a whisper, he breaks it all over again. "You shall get it" He says in a frightening low voice. He let go of his grasp and compells her. " Run" He says planning to play a little.

Hayley runs in the house.

"So much for love. Too bad he doesn't feel that way. Hard isn't it?" He says slowly walking behind her.

He runs after her grabbing her in a heartbeat. "Stop" he says still compelling her. She tries to punch him but his hand breaks her fist before she even gets the time to sidestep.

She yells but still tries to hit. "I don't know if you are brave or simply stupid."

"I'm going to go with simply stupid" Says a female voice at the door.

Klaus turns around Hayley's hand still captured in his grasp. "Oh, come here, love. Have some fun!" He says amused

"You finally decided to show up. I'm surprised, I figured you'd cowarly let him venge you. Let's see what you can do all by yourself" Rebelled the brown hybrid.

Caroline took her jacket off and put it on the couch, she put on a fake smile " That's funny coming from the woman who need two hybrids to make sure I couldn't fight back! Who's the coward now?"

Hearing that Hayley trapped Caroline with 2 hybrids made Klaus out of his mind. He took Hayley and threw her against the wall, he then rose her in a strangle. She felt her feet leave the ground.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!" He whispers rageous. He stays silent for a minute then looks at Caroline "Sorry love. You might want to deal with her. Don't you?"

"Don't mind if I do" She said preparing her hits. "Release her, I want a fair fight."

"Don't start a battle you can't win blondie" Hayley got closer to Caroline happy to be able to beat her again.

Hayley immediatly rushed to bite Caroline but little did she know the vampire was a step ahead of her. Caroline got behind Hayley and kicked her on the back, Hayley fell on the floor, she got back up.

"You bitch!" She complained.

Caroline runs at high speed pushing Hayley a few meters away. The hybrid gets up and falls a second later in a scream. Caroline looks at Klaus mad, she wanted to do it herself.

"Hey!" She groaned.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He says faking guilt.

Hayley gets to Caroline by surprise and punches her in the stomach, the blond vampire steps back but is quick enough to grab Hayley's hair and hit her head against the wall several times before deciding to break the hybrid's neck.

"Well that was fun!" Declared Klaus fully entertained. "Do you want to kill her or should I?" He asks genuenly happy.

Hayley was standing up and watching Caroline turn her back on her to face Klaus.

"Neither. I'll just let her go. The only thing she wants is Tyler and he won't stop harrassing me. It'll give that idiot something to do."

Hayley attemps one last time to hit her rival but is stopped by Klaus' eye in hers.

He compels her " I liked you when you broke them up. Your biggest mistake was to under-estimate Caroline. It'd be a bigger mistake to under-estimate my capicity of making your life a living hell" Hayley nodds mechanically "Now go and don't dare approach her again." He whispers slowly, he put a hand on his mouth " I should rip your heart off just for thinking about touching her!" He thunders raising his hand upon his shoulder in a slap-like motion.

"But you won't" Assured Caroline behind him.

Hayley leaves the house and Klaus gets back to his woman.

"I didn't know you had that in you" He shouted amazed.

"Well I full of surprises!" She replies in a big smile.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Let me know on the comments what scenes you'd like to read. I would use some ideas! Talk to you soon.**_


	5. Caroline, please come back

_**Hi. I know, I know. I've been gone for a long time. I'm really sorry. I have no excuse, I just didn't feel inspired. Anyways, here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter :**__"Well I am full of surprises!" She replies in a big smile._

Caroline wakes up the next morning in Klaus' bed. Her blond hair was spread all over the pillow.

"Good morning sweetheart" Says Klaus in a joyful voice.

"Good morning" Answers Caroline in a smile. She gently pushes back her blanket which revealed her naked shoulder. "Today is the day"

He looks at her surprised. "Is it?" He asks with amusement.

"Mhhm" She says nodding "Now let me call them and set up a date for today"

"As you wish, sweet Caroline" He answers getting up "And I'm going to get a little snack. Would you like someone?" She looks at him furiously "I'll take that as a no." He continues with a slight laugh.

Caroline calls her friends and gets ready to meet them at the grill. Today was important. She'd tell her friends about her dating Klaus. Of course she was afraid of how they might react. But it was her life, her choice. They had nothing to say about her relationship with Klaus. But still, it would be great for her to know that her friends supported her.

At the grill, her friends Bonnie and Elena were already waiting for her. Tyler was here too. And she really wished this time he'd leave her some space.

"I'm so happy to see you girls. I asked you to come because I have something to announce. You girls are my best friends and I want you to be the first to know it."

"Spit it out, don't be such a drama queen" Says Bonnie getting impatient.

"Ok so, here's what's happening. I have been seeing someone lately as you both know. And it's…" She was cut off by a masculine voice.

"Of course Hayley, I'll be there in a second" Shouted Tyler running with his glass in his hand.

"He can still annoy me even when he is not talking to me! It's incredible." Caroline laughs and the girls laugh out loud with her.

Matt gets to their table to take their order "What can I do for you beautiful ladies?" He smiles with all of his teeth a pen in the hand.

"What are you smiling for?" Asked Elena, she noticed he was happier lately.

"Oh you know, I've just been hang out, dating, nothing special." He says still not losing the amazing smile.

"Well the smile on your face makes me think it's special." Replies Elena

Matt smiles shyly.

"Oh my god. You're almost fan-girling!" Chucked Bonnie.

Caroline gets up "Sorry guys, I'll be back" She headed to the bathroom and tried to calm her nerves. It was harder than she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her nerves in a shake.

Out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Bonnie running towards her.

"It's the werewolves, they are all dead! Klaus killed them" She screamed alarmed.

"How do you know it was Klaus?" Asked Caroline hoping it wasn't him.

"Who else would it be?" Replied Elena "We need to find out what happened."

"Do you think Tyler's dead too? Maybe that's what Hayley told him on the phone, when he dashed outside." Guessed Matt

They were all heading out when Caroline turned around "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't lose this job" Answered Matt getting back to his tables.

Klaus' House

She broke the door open and got in as he turned around revealing his bloody clothes and skin.

"How could you do that Klaus? They didn't do anything to deserve that!"

He looked at her quietly.

"I cannot believe I was actually falling for you. You're a cruel monster. I thought you had a heart. I'm so dumb for believing in your words! When are you going to learn Caroline? Monsters never change because that's just what they are, monsters." Tears came to her eyes, he looked at her with pain in his eyes. He was vulnerable and she could see that her words affected him.

"Please tell me you didn't do that? Tell me I'm not falling for the worst guy in the entire universe." She stared at him hopeful and noticed that he couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

"It appears that I did" He answers in a little guilty voice.

"I know you like violence, and bloody battles but I don't enjoy it. I go through it because I have to. I'm not a sadist just like you seem to be. I'm done Klaus. It's too much for me. I'm out" She shouted out of her mind.

She looked at him and then looked at the floor. She turned around and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please, don't leave." He implored. "I wish I wasn't like that. I want to be the man that deserves to be with you. I didn't kill those hybrids by choice. I wouldn't have done it if they weren't planning on killing me. It actually hurt to end their lives. I felt like I had a sort of family. Their betrayal was something I couldn't let go. But I did, because I believe I can move on. With you Caroline. I've been lonely for too many years. Don't go and give up on me. It would just be something I could never get passed." He whispers his eyes buried in hers. He was shaking and his voice was trembling.

Caroline trusted Klaus at her own surprise. The blond vampire knew that he was telling the truth. Her phone rang and she couldn't deny the call, it was Elena.

"Yep, I'm at Klaus'. What?" She screamed, her heart tightened as she hung up the phone.

"Get the hell away from me! I am not forgiving you for Tyler's mom! You are disgusting!" She turned around and ran out the house.

Klaus felt tears fall down his cheeks and violently threw his glass against the wall with a furious yet imploring scream.

Caroline couldn't stop running, she felt so bad she could have done some very stupid things. Her vision was troubled by her tears; she never expected to feel this hurt for losing Klaus. Even though he made some horrible things; she still loved him and hated him at the same time. It was confusing to her. Suddenly she found herself on the floor. She couldn't move and felt her consciousness leaving her.

**The next day.**

Klaus was feeling horrible about himself. Not for killing any of the hybrids. Those betrayers deserved t. But for making Caroline hate him. She was the only woman to love him for what he really was. And she used the word herself, a monster. He was convinced that she made the right decision by leaving him. But it didn't hurt any less though. He also felt this rage that consumed him for a thousand years, literally. He had to find Caroline, to see her one more time. He couldn't imagine that these wonderful days with her were over. He couldn't let her run away from him so easily, not when he waited such a long time for the perfect woman. He showed up at the Salvatore's where Elena was crashing after her brother decided to kill her. None of the Mystic Falls inhabitants saw had seen her. Elena has been trying for hours to reach Caroline.

Klaus got a message on his phone, it was a photo. Caroline was tied up, unconscious. _Meet me in 3 hours or she's dead._

The original felt like ripping off every single head in town at this moment. No matter who decided to kidnap Caroline was about to live the most horrific day of their life.

"Where's Caroline?" Asked Elena worried as hell.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Replied Klaus, he took his phone and set up a place to meet Caroline's attacker. "I'm sure he doesn't know what will happen to him." His eyes almost turned red and Elena could feel how much he cared.

Bonnie came in "Her mom didn't see her either, Elena, I think this is bad!" Bonnie looked at her friend and even though she noticed Klaus' presence; she couldn't stand the sight of him.

**Three hours later**

Klaus came in the little loft and could see Caroline, she was now conscious but out of reach. He tried his high speed but something blocked him. He couldn't move any faster than a normal human being.

"Well, well. That's the world's biggest fear right there? Oh, please!" Exclaimed Professor Shane.

Klaus looked down and saw the witch sign that stopped his power. He just had to move out of it. He jumped to the left and bingo, he was out.

"How did he do that?" Asked a little blond witch.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Klaus ran to her and broke her neck before Professor Shane could even turn his head to the witch. When he finally got to the professor, powerful forces paralysed him and stroke a huge pain in his whole body. It was even worse than taking lightenings. Caroline couldn't do anything else than watch Klaus, uselessly, fall down on his knees and shake out of pain.

* * *

_**Stay tuned if you want to know what happens next. Please review. **_


End file.
